


Perfect housewife

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to be the perfect housewife, but she was never gifted with those skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect housewife

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #12 – Halloween cupcakes

When Ron headed home after a long day at work, he expects to enter his home, kiss his wife and sit down in his favourite chair and read the news paper. What he does not expect is to be met by a loud alarm and thick, black smoke. Dropping his briefcase, Ron ran into his house in search for his wife.

"Pansy, where are you?!" he shouted. The smoke stung his eyes, but he didn't care, not when he didn't know where his wife was.

"Ron?" a stressed voice said from inside the kitchen. Knowing she was still alive, Ron was able to relax a little more.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his wife sitting next to the oven, crying. "What's wrong?" he asked and sat down next to her. "Why are you crying?" Reaching out for her, he pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm a failure," she cried into his suit.

"You're no failure, why would you say something like that?"

"Because I can't even bake." Ron struggled to see anything in the dark oven, but in the end he saw something that he could only guess was cupcakes.

"You didn't need to bake, not for me. If I wanted a wife who could bake I would not have chosen you."

"They aren't for you," she cried.

"Who are they for?" he asked, confused.

"They are for your family, especially for your mother."

Ron couldn't hold back a giggle; he had not expected her to say that. "Did my mother ask you to bake?" He couldn’t imagine his mother asking Pansy to bake.

"She didn't, I just wanted to show them that I could bake as well. I know what they think when I don't bring something homemade to the parties."

"They don't think any less of you because you can't bake."

"No? I heard them last month when they said that all mothers should know how to bake. I don't want to be one of the mothers they criticize."

"I'm sure that when we tell them you're pregnant they won't say another thing about mothers who can't bake, or clean, or do other boring things. I love you because you're who you are, and I don't want you to change in order to please someone else. The only change I want you to do today is to change your clothes before the Halloween party tonight."

Pansy didn't protest as she leaned up and kissed him. "I think I should take a shower, I smell like barbeque."

"Go and take your shower, I'll take care of the kitchen." They kissed once more before she went up to the second floor. Ron looked around the room, grunting when he realised just what kind of mess she left behind; cooking was not one of her skills.


End file.
